


Hi, Stranger!

by traffyluffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omegle, Omegle Roleplay, Online Romance, Social Media, lots of flirting, socmed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traffyluffy/pseuds/traffyluffy
Summary: Trafalgar Law is bored and decided to chat strangers on Omegle. He met someone there that shares the same hobby as him, playing the online game “Pirate Warriors”.Note: This is a socmed type of fanfic ^^
Relationships: Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	1. ID NAME: StrawHatLuffy & Surgeon_of_Death

**NOTE:**

I kind of changed the way how the Pirate Warriors are played. I made it as an MMORPG, kind of like Ragnarok, Warframe, and Monster Hunter style. The characters are customizable there, so it will look like Law and Luffy are the only gamers having the looks they have. Also, messaging and calling other players will not be possible in the game unless you open your mic. Sending gifts is possible tho. I hope you won’t be confused about this.

**DISCLAIMER:**

The screenshots of the Pirate Warriors are taken on Google or on YouTube. Credits to the respective owners of the gameplay ^^

**ANOTHER NOTE:**

I also uploaded this on Wattpad [(Here is the link) ](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/233421749-hi-stranger) just in case the photos won't load especially on laptops. 

* * *

**_End of Chapter 1_ **

* * *


	2. Café 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin, one of Law's best friends, used his NBI skills to help Law find Luffy.
> 
> A/N: If this doesn't load on laptops/PCs, try opening this on mobile phones. I also uploaded this on Wattpad, see below for the link.

**NOTE:**

I kind of changed the way how the Pirate Warriors are played. I made it as an MMORPG, kind of like Ragnarok, Warframe, and Monster Hunter style. The characters are customizable there, so it will look like Law and Luffy are the only gamers having the looks they have. Also, messaging and calling other players will not be possible in the game unless you open your mic. Sending gifts is possible tho. I hope you won’t be confused about this.

**DISCLAIMER:**

The screenshots of the Pirate Warriors are taken on Google or on YouTube. Credits to the respective owners of the gameplay ^^

**ANOTHER NOTE:**

I also uploaded this on Wattpad [(Here is the link) ](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/233421749-hi-stranger) just in case the photos won't load especially on laptops. 

* * *

_End of Chapter Two: Café 56_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^ I hope you liked this chapter! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe :3 Hope you like this ^^ Kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3


End file.
